


Pictures of You

by Dragonzzilla, Mordu



Series: No More Tears (Good Ending AU) [2]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonzzilla/pseuds/Dragonzzilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordu/pseuds/Mordu
Summary: Ryo pleases himself to Akira's likeness while he's away.





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU in which Akira convinces Ryo to change his initial plans for the apocalypse. (Basically, a "Good Ending" sort of deal.) Both Ryo and Akira are aware of Ryo's true identity.
> 
> Yes, we are aware that it's a huge alteration from canon, but we wrote this entirely for fun, and to be honest we're having a blast writing these characters. Some things may seem a bit "out of character" in some areas, but again... this fic was written purely for our own enjoyment. We're really not all that concerned about it being perfect. If you're alright with that and want to read it anyway, we sincerely hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Also, no, we will not apologize for our kinks. Deal with it. :V

The night was dark and dreadfully quiet, even the passing wind made no sound as it swept past Ryo's building. He stood at the balcony, all twelve of his brilliant wings extended. On nights of the new moon he'd drift across the sky, much too high up to be seen by any onlookers.

Tonight, for reasons unknown, Ryo yearned _achingly_ for his lover. Akira had been out for the day, supposed to return in the coming morning, probably running errands and checking up on his human friends. Ryo allowed these sorts of things because they were imperative to Akira's happiness, and he knew this-- but that didn't make Akira's absence feel any more justified.

He wanted him now-- _needed_ him. Without his lover's touch, he felt bare, empty. He _hated_ feeling like this. He hated being so dependent on another person to feel good, but he didn't resent that fact. He loved Akira, so much that it felt so terrible to be apart from him.

Each pristine wing folded away and Ryo retired to his room, clicking on the projector. The screen displayed the desktop of his computer, stacked with shortcuts and files. He raised his hand to select one, opening a folder that contained links to movies and TV shows that he'd often watch with Akira. He began to scroll through them, but stopped, sitting idle for a moment. He moved the cursor to the 'x' at the top, closing the window completely. A different folder was selected, this one containing dozens of video files, all with no given names, aside from the date and time they were recorded.

He hovered on one of the icons near the middle, hesitating.

The video started abruptly, a roar shattering the silence. On screen, Akira tore through a crowd of demons, picking apart each one like it was made of soft plastic. Yellow blood spilled down Akira's body and he let out a cacophonous laugh, his white fangs glistening in the light.

Ryo reclined back into a pile of pillows, yawning as he flicked his fingers to turn up the volume. There was a surprising amount of detail in the recording, despite it being filmed on such a shaky and relatively inexpensive camcorder. The audio was crisp, Ryo could hear Akira's monstrous breathing as if he were in the room with him. If the real Akira couldn't be here, his likeness was at least enough to entertain Ryo's morbid curiosity. Ryo loved watching Akira work, especially in his demonic form. It was even enough to get a reaction out of Ryo, apparently. As the video continued to play, he felt a stirring in his loins. He crossed his legs, a hand running between his thighs, teasing himself.

 **"I'll kill you all..."** Akira's voice played loud over the speakers, exciting Ryo even further. He bit his lip, easing his fingers between delicate folds, brushing against his clit.

"Akira..." Ryo purred, glancing up at the video again. Akira's image sunk his teeth into another demon, ripping apart its skin and spraying blood across the screen. He swallowed the bite and went back for more, devouring the poor thing piece by piece. Ryo could almost smell the carnage, feel the bloody haze that hung in the air. He rubbed his clit faster, his back arching.

He'd been so wrapped up in touching himself that he'd failed to catch the door opening.

"I'm back early, Ryo, did you miss m—" Akira stopped when he saw Ryo watching something on the projector and... masturbating? Wait, that was _his_ voice coming from the speakers, wasn't it? **"I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU."** In his confusion, all he could think of was, _Do I really sound like that?_

A shrill moan escaped Ryo's throat as he reached his limit, his body relaxing into the pile of pillows. In his moment of clarity he saw Akira's form in the doorway, just out of the corner of his eye. He raised a hand to pause the video, his breath ragged as he turned to Akira. "You're... home early."

"Uh…" Honestly, he lost his train of thought. Seeing Ryo like this was really distracting; Suddenly his pants felt a whole lot tighter. "Yeah, I got things done… earlier than expected." Akira cleared his throat and glanced away to gather his thoughts. "Decided to come home. Got some snacks for myself." He bought some for Ryo too, but it was mostly a compulsion purchase. He got hungry on the way home. "Are you... watching vids of me?" he finally asked. "Uh, as a devilman?"

Ryo gave a grin, "Mm, yeah, _kinda_..." He swept his hand across the air, the video disappearing as the program closed down, leaving the room dark again. Ryo sat up, moving to the side of the bed. He held out his arms to Akira, "Come here, I missed you."

Akira flopped onto the bed, crawling up beside Ryo, who held him close. He was a little tired from running around all day... well, not physically, but _mentally_. It was nice just to come back to the apartment, back to Ryo. "Did you... miss me that badly that you had to watch videos of me? I was only gone for a day, Ryo. What would you do without me if I actually got a job?" He teased.

"You won't ever need to." He mused in a song-like tone, placing a hand on Akira's chest as he sat up. He tossed one leg over Akira's hips, straddling them. "And if you must know... Yes, I _did_ miss you that much." Ryo rocked his hips back, his bare ass pressing on Akira's clothed bulge. "I miss you whenever you're gone, no matter how long..." His hands slipped beneath the fabric of Akira's shirt, moving up to touch the man's toned chest.

Akira shivered at the touch, but his hormones burned. He put his hands up on Ryo's hips, holding onto them as Ryo grinded against his dick. He suddenly regretted not taking his clothes off immediately. "Mm, Ryo..." He said softly, a hand moving up Ryo's chest. He tugged at Ryo's neck, leading him into a kiss that he trailed down Ryo's jaw, biting at his neck playfully. 

Still overcome with lust, Ryo melted into the embrace, moaning softly as Akira nipped at his neck. "Akira..." His name felt so nice on Ryo's lips, like angelic song. He loved saying it. Regretfully he pulled away, sitting up and re-positioning himself between Akira's splayed legs. As much as he wanted to please himself even more, he wanted to show Akira just how much he missed him. Careful fingers kneaded Akira's bulge through his jeans, Ryo's eyes following the man's every tiny movement. "How do you want me tonight, Akira?"

After a moment of horny consideration, Akira lowered his jeans, then his underwear. His dick immediately sprang to life, long and firm. "Do you think you could—?" His human side was slightly embarrassed, but the rest of him demanded it. He wondered how Ryo was able to be so forward and confident in these sorts of situations. It wasn't like they'd never had sex before...

"Could what?" Ryo mused, already having lowered his head. His icy eyes watched Akira's expression as his lips moved along the underside of Akira's cock, kissing and sucking at the soft skin. The veins beneath the surface pulsed as he pulled away. "Tell me what you want, Akira."

Akira couldn't help but shiver again, Ryo teasing him like that. His dick throbbed for attention. Ryo's lips looked so soft… he _needed_ them. "I want you to suck my dick," he said in a quiet voice.

Ryo grinned, biting his lip a little. "That's a good boy." He sat up to position himself, swirling his tongue over the tip before going down and taking the rest into his mouth. Akira was certainly a mouthful, the tip easily reached the back of Ryo's throat, and then some. Ryo didn't have too much experience with this sort of thing, but he'd make it feel good one way or another.

Akira clenched the sheets and moaned a little. He could feel Ryo's tongue exploring every inch of his shaft. God, it felt _good_. They'd never really tried oral before, as much as Ryo teased... Was this what he had been missing out this whole time? It felt so much _different_ than regular sex... "Keep—keep going, Ryo." He surrendered to Ryo, giving a low moan.

 _Gladly_. Ryo bobbed his head up and down, careful not to drag his teeth along the shaft too harshly. He paid extra attention to the head, moving his head back to suck on it lightly. His lashes fluttered open, staring up at Akira with devious intent. God, Akira was so cute, laid out like this. Ryo could see every ridge along his muscled chest, every scratch and scar, and with that he saw every motion, every shiver. Ryo would have loved to watch Akira fuck someone else, just to see it from another perspective... if he weren't _terribly_ jealous, and not in the sexy way. Ryo paused for a moment, fetching one of Akira's hands and placing it on his head. "Use me, if you'd like." Ryo purred as he pulled back to give his jaw a moment of rest, "I'm yours, Akira."

Akira grabbed a handful of Ryo's blonde hair. It was short, but Ryo had been growing it out some—just long enough to give Akira a good firm grip. When Ryo starting sucking his dick again, he held on. Akira started to buck his hips a little, pushing his cock further into Ryo's mouth, and to his credit he didn't gag. In fact, he took it like a champ. "God," he muttered under his breath, his cheeks flushing with heat. He was so glad he came home tonight. His entire body started to heat up, especially in his loins. Caught up in his lust, he started to pull more roughly at Ryo, up and down the length of his dick. His demonic side reveled in the sensation, and of taking control. He felt in his bones that Ryo served to pleasure him. "Keep going, slut." Akira wasn't himself, not quite. Sometimes Amon boiled to the surface and they became one and the same: a raging sex addict.

Akira's words only served to urge Ryo on, his cheeks red. He knew exactly how to get Akira going-- give the boy a bit of control and he went wild with it. Ryo liked being dominant most of the time, but lately he'd been enjoying this side of their sex, perhaps because it let Amon shine through so well. He continued to suck and bob his head for Akira, bringing a hand up to massage his balls. Instantaneously he felt a reaction from Akira, his cock throbbing from within Ryo's mouth. His fingers continued kneading, becoming rougher as they continued.

Akira leaned back, giving Ryo better access to his balls. Everything, it was getting too much. The pressure, the heat had been building in his groin. He could feel it coming, getting ready to explode. He pulled Ryo closer, his lips almost touching the hilt. "Come on, come on," he half-begged, half-ordered. He wanted to climax, he needed to. And he needed to be inside Ryo when he did... one way or another. His load wouldn't be as big than if he was a devilman, but he put out more than any human should. He bucked his hips faster and faster, shoving Ryo onto his shaft, pushing down his throat. He finally felt it, that familiar twinge in his cock like a switch had been flipped. Pumping seed straight from the balls Ryo so lovingly fondled, the flood gates swung open with a gasp.

Feeling the oncoming orgasm Ryo closed his lips tightly around the shaft, drinking down Akira's cum in large gulps. He nearly choked from the sheer amount, but managed to suppress the feeling enough to finish. Once he felt Akira's cock was done, he began to remove himself from it. Ryo's head fell back and he let out a groan, his eyes fluttering open. He could feel the remnants of Akira's orgasm dripping down his chin, to which he quickly wiped away. His jaw ached and his cheeks burned, but seeing Akira's pleased expression made Ryo grin with delight. He let out a pleased huff, laying his head on Akira's thigh, simply gazing up at him.

Akira always calmed down some after fucking, he could think straight. Well, straighter. He was still coming off the high. Watching Ryo wipe away the last few drops of cum on his chin, only to lick them up, was hotter than he expected. "Damn, Ryo... I'm surprised you took all that." His balls felt drained of every last drop. It was a good thing that he hadn't turned into a devilman like last time, otherwise it would've been even more messy.

Ryo chuckled, crawling up and laying next to Akira, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Mm, I missed you, baby." He felt strangely affectionate, despite just being facefucked and called a slut. (Not that either of those were bad things, but still.) He snuggled up close to Akira, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I hate when you leave me..."

Akira stroked Ryo's hair. "I didn't leave for that long. Sometimes I just gotta step outside, get a breath of fresh air." That was one downside he had come to notice about Ryo, he was possessive. He didn't like it when he left for any length of time, even when visiting family. Ryo did seem even more possessive lately, but he wasn't sure. "Sorry, uh, for calling you a slut," he said with some embarrassment. It was a heat of the moment thing.

"Mm, don't apologize. It was pretty hot," Ryo mused, nuzzling his face into Akira's chest. "I kind of like it when you get like that."

Akira filed that away for later. They laid together for a time, and while he already blew his load, Akira's hormones were still firing. Seeing Ryo's naked form, he wasn't done yet. He was still hungry. "Maybe I should return the favor." He turned and cupped Ryo's face, kissing him. He started trailing kisses along his jaw, down his neck. He bit Ryo there, firm but not too hard, kissing and teasing the flesh. He was a soft lover all of a sudden, channeling a demon's skill and lust perhaps, but demonstrating human control. He went down past his collarbones, down to his nips. Ryo had never been really busty, except in his true angelic form, but he liked it when Akira played with them. He put his lips around them, teething his nipples, but it was mostly just to tease him. He continued his way down, a long trail of kisses. Having been caressing Ryo's thighs, his hands move gently spread his knees apart, opening the way for Akira's face. He didn't dive in immediately, taking time to kiss along the inside of his thighs to prepare him. He then took a long lick of Ryo's pussy...

Ryo's heart jumped at the feeling of Akira's tongue across his labia, a melodic hum coming from his chest. This was new, he thought, though he obviously wasn't going to decline the offer. He placed a hand on Akira's head, ruffling his hair slightly.

He took long strokes, up and down Ryo's lower lips. It was methodical and careful, but passion brimmed underneath. He took his time ramping up Ryo, earning the occasional moan and muttered word. Sometimes he even dipped inside, investigating Ryo's interior with his tongue. Eventually, he turned his attention to the clit, gently rubbing it. He savored every bit and second, the taste of Ryo's flesh. "You taste good," he breathed. "I just wanna eat you up..."

"I'd let you-- in a heartbeat." Ryo purred, his grip on Akira's hair loosening. He relaxed his form, spreading his thighs a bit wider, giving Akira's head a gentle nudge with his palm. Ryo was hardly impatient, but he was eager to experience this. He'd calmed down a little since his earlier orgasm, but Ryo was relatively easy to get going, especially if he was still in the mindset. 

Akira went right for Ryo's clit, sucking on it hard and earning a deep moan from the man. This was admittedly new territory for him, but Ryo seemed to like it a lot, and practice made perfect. He kept at it until eventually Ryo turned into a hot, writhing mess.

Ryo's grip on Akira's hair tightened, right up until he felt his orgasm hit. His back arched, a shiver running down his body in a surge. His thighs clamped hard around Akira's head, but his strength quickly melted away as the moment of bliss dissipated. "A-Akira..."

Satisfied, Akira lifted his head and smiled, taking a moment to wipe his face clean. "The real deal's better, right?" He said proudly, crawling up and pressing a kiss to Ryo's cheek. Ryo's form trembled against him as they embraced.

"Absolutely," he purred, nuzzling his face into Akira's collar. Akira was pleasantly warm, a feeling that Ryo craved. Nothing could satisfy his needs like Akira. Nothing could compare to his warmth, his scent, his love. Akira was irreplaceable in every sense of the word. Ryo used to think that all humans were expendable, that one's value could just be substituted for another... He'd never been so _wrong_. As long as Akira was around, he didn't mind this life, living alongside humans. If it meant that they could be together, then he'd sacrifice all of his plans.

The two cuddled until they fell asleep, though Ryo swore he could've felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach. He didn't think much of it; maybe it was just what love felt like.


End file.
